


My Family

by ThatRandomWeirdo1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Steve, Superhusbands, Tony Angst, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomWeirdo1/pseuds/ThatRandomWeirdo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each Avenger has their own forbidden topics that they don't want to talk about. For Tony, no one is to talk about Afghanistan or his childhood. But, what happens when the team, whilst spring cleaning, find all of Tony's childhood secrets through childhood videos and pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I knew that the team wasn't going to take this easily, they rely too much on their surroundings. But it has to be done. Sooner or later someone was going to get hurt, badly. We couldn't ignore this anymore. I'll probably have to bribe them, trick them into this. But we were just sitting there, our lives ticking by, I might as well try to convince them. It won't end well. It'll will split the team in half. We'll argue and fight. But there's no other way. Time to start Operation Spring.

"Guys, each of our floors is a mess! We are going to clean this place, floor by floor, and that's final!" I demanded, keeping my voice strong over their complaints.

"No, I'm sure Tony has got some sort of cleaning bot thing! If he hasn't then he could always build one! Why have you always got to be the goody-two-shoes Rogers?! You whine when I put itching powder in your suit, you bitch about when I climb through the air vents! You're just no fun!"  Clint tried, and failed, to insult.

"I'm with Steve on this one. I can't keep stubbing my toe on the same wire...things that Stark keeps leaving around. Plus your floor, especially, stinks now, Clint" Natasha said, a smirk twitching on her lips as Clint replied with that she smells. Before I could regroup the team and gain control again, I was interrupted.

"Why does Nat smell? I'm guessing that she insulted Clint again. Right?" Tony greeted as he strutted past the argument and into the kitchen of the communal floor. I couldn't help but smile at the single puff of hair standing tall against the neatly combed head of hair.

"I'm trying to get everyone to do a massive spring clean." I said as I followed him and kissing behind his ear as I went, "Can you get them to stop the bad arguing and help me?". I knowingly smiled as Tony spun around to hug me in a iron grip. I knew I had him wrapped around my finger. Just because I came from the forties, didn't mean I don't play dirty.

"How could you monsters not help him! Now I have to put up with his puppy face. Have you seen this face!?!" Tony cooed as he slowly rocked me back and forth in his arms, which looked ridiculous! Tony, on his tip toes trying to be tall enough to hug me but still a good few inches too small. But I smiled anyway, Tony always acted the big bad business man but in reality, he's a big softie who couldn't say no to what he called my 'puppy face'. I would never get bored of this magic power.

"Whatever, as long as I get to see Tony in a pink floral cleaning apron and I can take pictures, then I'm happy" Clint bargained.

"Tough luck Birdie. Off to another business meeting to catch up on some sleep." Tony jeered back, as he released his grip on me to make his coffee.

"Oh no, is A.R.B.C still pestering you to buy their company shares. Isn't this going to be the ninth time you turn them down?" I butted in.

"They just don't listen. They say that they're improving but honestly, I think now they're deliberately trying to piss me off. I mean, their fridges are as cold as our microwaves!" He whined. He slowly made his way down to the elevator, his steps seemed tired and exaggerated. I knew that feeling well.

"Never mind babe. Try not to call him a fat wanker next time though, huh? Have fun, love you." I smiled into his ear before he left in the elevator. After his mumbled response I quickly turned around to the team.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Operation Spring is a go.

We all teamed together to tidy the communal floor, Thor and I did the dusting and polishing whilst the assassins and Bruce found all the loose random belongings. Next, we made our way up the tower cleaning each floor. It wasn't too bad once everyone shut their mouths. But like all peaceful moments in the tower, another argument erupted again.

"He wasn't here to do the cleaning so I get at least to tidy his room by hiding everything he has. It's fair that way," Clint proposed, a smirk that could only be described as evil stretched across his face.

"If you really want to get back at him for his 'fake' meeting, then put salt in his coffee, not go through his personal belongings." I scolded, I knew Tony had a lot of insecurities and fears, I didn't want Clint to move something that Tony honestly needed. I remembered the time that, as a joke, Clint with the help from Bruce put his spare arc reactors on the Christmas tree in the communal floor. I remember the absolute fear in his eyes, the usual fireworks of sparks gone from his coffee eyes. I didn't want to see those fearing eyes again. And also, Tony and I do have fun in the bedroom and we do use things to help us. So .... have to make sure no one stumbles across them.

But the only one who can persuade Clint is Natasha, and she seems just as keen on making my boyfriend suffer. And no one argues with Natasha.

"Fine, but on the condition that you only tidy the living room, kitchen and his wardrobe. Deal?" I stated in a tone of voice that screamed that I was in charge and that it was my way or no way at all. Or as Tony says: my Captain America voice. I still couldn't tell whether it was the right choice to make as they charged off like hyper-active kids at a park. But there's not a lot I could now. Bruce and I shared a exhausted sigh and eye roll before he jogged after the children before something exploded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 It happened when I was cleaning the windows, trying to wipe away the mould stubbornly growing in the corner. Clint cheered in triumph!

"Guys look what I found!"

"What is it the man's whose eyes are those of a hawk?" Thor bellowed, staring intently at Clint who was now heaving something out of the walk-in wardrobe. Everyone's eyes went to the collapsing box that Clint was shoving whilst stray clothes clung to his bent over body. We all gathered around the box; it was about a metre tall and was coated in a thick layer of dust and general muck.

"Why are you so interested in this? It's probably something to do with S.I or with his playboy past" Bruce reasoned.

"Then he would have them in disk or in a memory stick. These are all videos." We all peered inside the box to see that yes, the box was stocked with video tapes. But I felt uneasy at how neglected they looked; if Tony didn't want to watch them then it was something we shouldn't either.

"I've got a video player, lets at least watch one." Natasha claimed, I wanted to speak against this but I was already dragged out of the room by an over-excited Thor, who was desperate to find out what a video was.

 

 

 

We crowded around the television, I still didn't say anything because.... Okay I'll be honest, I don't have a good excuse any more. Tony always has nightmares and panic attacks but he never tells me what they're about. I want to help him but I can't if he bottles his fears. Maybe the fears were revealed in these videos. But I'm only watching to help him. Not to tease.

"Shh! The magic box speaks" Thor hushed, pointing to the screen.

 

 

 

_Someone was walking quietly up a grand and exaggerated stairway. The person with camera was talking to someone as he carried the recording camera by his side, his arm swaying slightly. Their hushed conversation was just audible._

_"I just want to make sure he's alright."_

_"I know, it's just you know how funny Howard can get."_

_"Funny?!? Anyway, I'd rather get thrown out of this blasted house than for him to think I forgot about him"_

_"You've had a long journey, you're sti....There's nothing I can say to change your mind is there?" an elderly voice chuckled from behind the camera. The other voice was a woman's. They both arrived at a wooden door, they opened it slowly to reveal a blue and red darkened room. Captain America posters littered the walls. But, the room was quiet and clean. the bed sat in the middle of the room. The covers on the bed started to stir._

_"Jarvis? What is happening?" a boy rasped as he rose from the bed._

 

Bruce paused it there. It was a eight year old Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first. But I hope you guys still appreciate it. Also, thanks for all the kudos, I never expected this much support so quickly! By the way, I might not upload this often, this is just because I'm bored.

"We can't watch this. This is Tony. We just....We can't" Bruce gasped, standing up, he tried to loom over the rest of us. As if he was trying to order us. In a very Bruce way.

"I'm with Bruce. This is a violation of Stark's privacy." Natasha was more effective at ordering people. Her voice clear and determined whilst Bruce's was more stuttered and stunned at the short clip we all just watched. I would agree with them. If Tony did want anyone to find these videos then it would be Pepper, Rhodey or me. Not all of the Avengers. But as I said. I would agree. But something about the videos seemed to begging to be explored. And in the end, it would do more good than if we just left them. I could finally find out why Howard suddenly became evil, why he has nightmares, just so many questions could be answered at once. It was for the safety of the team. Plus, it was that voice. I recognised it. I need to watch it again, to make sure I'm not going insane. Tony would tell me if he knew her. He would. Wouldn't he? Why didn't he mention it before? What happened? We need to watch these videos.

"No guys! Come on, when will we ever discover something like this ever again? Okay, I won't take pictures or even try to blackmail him." Clint tried to bargain, he was now chasing the team that was now walking away from the television, some happier than others. I was the only one that still sat.

"Hey Captain! Time to go, shows now over." Natasha stated, her stare cold as Clint was now practically jumping at her.

"No." I whispered, but everyone was now staring as if I bellowed, " Tony has always had nightmares and don't you dare pretend that you guys haven't wondered why he hates Howard so much. Anyway I recognised the woman. I...just have to...". What surprised me was how everyone crowed around, sitting back where they were. Clint held the remote up to press play.

"This can only go one way.." Natasha muttered sourly.

 

 

 

 

_The ruffled, tired and tiny boy looked whilst rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist._

_"Sorry, Anthony. But I thought you might want to say hello to the guest but since you're so tired. I guess we'll..." Jarvis' voice was interrupted when the Anthony sprung out of the bed and flung himself at the camera._

_"Aunt Peggy!" Anthony screamed, running up to hug the female voice behind the camera._

I let the smile crawl naturally on my face, I knew Tony had a secret soft side.

_But instead of the heartfelt hug everyone predicted, Anthony corrected himself. His arms snapped to his sides, his back straightened, the grin died and his desperate running came to an abrupt stop. His stare was glued to the floor. The camera wobbled as Jarvis sat it on the chest of draws, the view changed to see the now formal child and a kneeling woman with her hands clasped around her mouth in shock._

Staring around, everyone's smile was gone. Clint's, Thor's, Bruce's, and my face's were etched in worry, Natasha's face was stretched into a grimace.

_"Umm.... Anthony why don't go make Aunt Peggy some tea." Jarvis coaxed, he picked up the camera again. When the boy marched into the hall, out of sight, the frantic whispers started again._

_"You told me he was fine! You said that him and Howard were finally getting along!" Peggy spat_

_"Look, a lot has happened since you last saw him." Jarvis sounded as if he didn't believe a word he said._

_"I was called out to train new troops. I couldn't watch over him. I come back to found out Tony was kidnapped and when he was found again, Howard refused to let anyone else near him. Suddenly he's acting as if he's got a gun pressed to his head!" She almost screamed but she thankfully kept her voice down, "Turn that bloody camera off!"_

_"I thought you wanted me to film your emotional reunion.."_

The camera shut off suddenly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bitter taste that film clip left could only be described as awful and overwhelming. The silence that followed was twice as worse. I could only stare at the fuzzy snow that now occupied the screen. I have faced a war. Seen my friend plummet to  his death. Those are some of the worst experiences of my life. This was now up there.

"I don't understand. Who is this tiny new sad friend?" Thor boomed, not fully understanding the sudden awkwardness.

"That was an eight year old Stark, Thor." Natasha said, her voice remaining cool and calm.

"Who was this Aunt Peggy Tony shamelessly refused to rejoice with?"

"That was Peggy Carter, an admiral, smart, passionate woman who always cared about others whether she knew them two minutes or half her life." I butted in before anyone else spoiled her image with their bluntly chosen words. Tony did know her. But why didn't he tell me? I'm his boyfriend, we're supposed to tell each other everything. He knew how much she meant to me. But I couldn't help but feel a spike of guilt as I just saw how clearly punished Tony was back then but my mind went straight to Peggy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

We all turned as a click was heard, Clint sat back, now pressing play to start another video. We all sent him equal looks of horror, confusion, and sadness.

"Come on guys. If we put away these videos now, none of us would get them out of our minds."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The same boy, now dressed in designer jeans and a causal red t-shirt but only covered in black smudges of oil. A hunched over figure loomed over a map, dotted with random red circles and littered with dozens of red crosses. His bent back was facing the boy just sitting in a puddle of random black liquid, playing with a complex looking pile of wires. the camera appeared to be propped behind a dying potted plant. The boy abruptly sat up. A look of pure excitement danced on his face._

_"Dad! Look! It's a type of circuit that is mostly used in mobiles, it can store da-" Anthony started before a sharp slap stopped him in his steps._

_"Rule 56. Never interrupt my work. Rule 32. Never call me dad, it's sir." Howard growled._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. Umm....I have nothing really to say here. Hope you've been enjoying this as much as I've had writing this. Thanks so much for the support! so....um.....the end? Again, i'm sorry in advance if this is below the standards of the other chapters.

_"Sorry, sir. I just thought-"_

_"Rule 19, never speak back to me. You know what that means. 3 strikes and you're out!" Howard roared as he stood up, towering over the little, whimpering and shivering boy. Howard swung his arm around and tugged at Anthony's t-shirt. He dragged the boy out of the view of the camera. Rattles and clinks were heard out of the view. Howard stepped back into the view of the camera so everyone could see him taking of his belt._

_"Remember this boy. After this,  write out every rule. All 87." Howard taunted before his belt whipped through the air._

_Each swing resulted in a gasp outside the view._

_"That's it. Stark men don't cry, unlike you. You're a pathetic child."_

 

 

"Did Howard seriously tell Tony off for being 8?" Clint interrupted "Because if he wasn't already dead then I would be strangling the life out of him right now", I was starting to feel sick. How much was Tony hiding? Why didn't he trust me enough to tell me?!? I'm his husband and all this time he was being beaten by Howard. The nightmares. His panic attacks. His triggers. WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME!?!

"I've got to go." The choked desperate plea from Bruce brought me back to my senses. Bruce practically ran from the room, his skin turning a ghostly green, either Hulk was going to defend baby Tony or Bruce was not keen on the blood now dribbling on the floor from the video. I know which one I was feeling. The feeling of uneasiness making it's home at the bottom of my stomach.

"Clint, skip forward until the 'punishment' is over." Natasha spoke, her words coming out confidently. Clint obeyed and the clip started again.

 

 

_"See, I told you we would catch something" the smug voice of Peggy said as she picked up the camera from being hidden behind the plant pot. Jarvis following her closely._

_"Sir will win anyway, we can't fight someone who has already won" Jarvis spoke slowly and softly as if it physically pained him to admit it._

_"No! We can take this to court we can stop this. Forever. I'll adopt Tony. We can do this!" she cried_

_"You know that's not true. Howard would just bribe them into obeying him. Plus even if you do win this court case, he'll just go into foster care and you'll never see Tony again. As much as it hurts to say but, if Tony stays with sir then we can protect him." Then the clip ended._

 

 

 

 

 

I tipped my head back on to the sofa. This was wrong. So very, very wrong. That sickly feeling crawling up my throat. No more. I want to hear this from Tony, not from a video. And only me. If Tony never showed this to anyone, then he was waiting to show that one person who he trusted the most. This felt as if I was selling Tony out. Like I wasn't caring about his privacy. His love. His secrets. I remember the first time he let me touch the arc reactor. It took a year into their relationship for Tony to trust him like that. He admitted what Obadiah did and I held him. Kissed him. He is mine and this was wrong. But I can't go back now. If I left now, I would never be able to look Tony in the eyes again.

"Try to find a happy one." I whispered but it felt like I screamed it. The rest wrestled through the tapes until Clint silently held up a tape. It was the only one with a clean label and had clearly been watched recently. Handing it to Thor, he managed to slide it into the video slot without destroying the entire floor. Like last time.

The clip started. We all knew what to expect. Christmas in the Starks.

 

 

 

 

_"Come on, It's Christmas. You have to get up!" Peggy giggled as she knelt beside the same bedcovers in the first tape. She was poking something from inside the cocoon of covers. Jarvis was chuckling behind the camera as usual._

_"Aunt Peggy!" A tired and giggly voice shouted from the fortress of Captain America covers, "I thought we weren't allowed to celebrate Christmas! I'm not allowed! Stop poking me!", Jarvis muttered something fondly under his breath before Tony bolted up in the bed.  He was only slightly older than the rest of the videos showed but not by much. His face red with either embarrassment or from the constant giggling. Peggy must have predicted the complaints and reasons from the little boy so she immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him down the grand stairs._

_The camera was finally set down after going down hall after hall into a living room. It rested on a marble fireplace looking directly at the stunningly beautiful and colourfully lit Christmas tree. The soft twinkles of the flashing lights were making the shadows dance along the walls. The baubles swirling a waltz on each branch on the tree. The presents under the tree lay there waiting for a child to rip at the neat and precise gifts._

_"I can't. I haven't done anything to deserve this. I shouldn't have this reward." Tony stuttered as he stared longingly at the gifts. But Peggy didn't pay any attention and shoved the first gift under his nose. She sat on her knees and stared at him expectantly. Tony carefully peeled back the present to reveal a leather book._

_"I know your dad says that you should only read non fiction but I think you'll really like this." Jarvis chuckled, him and Peggy sharing a knowing look. Then it fuzzed into a new clip._

 

 

I smiled at the clip, the fears and choking sense of dread now leaving me at the first sight of the Christmas tree. By the looks of the rest of the group, everyone was relieved at the change from the violent beatings to the soft and gentle songs that soothed the tortured boy from the screen. I knew Tony had a tough up bringing, but by the looks of the different clips now playing, Tony like this tape. It was the only one that was labelled, and the different clips now joined together showed that Tony truly loved this Christmas.

 

 

 

 

 

_This small clip showed the young boy hiding under a table under a massive and grand library. He was snuggled under a cotton blanket, flicking through each page as if he was against a timer. He was staring at each page with his entire heart peering through his joy filled eyes. Peggy was clearly spying through the camera, her love filled coos were just briefly heard. But the camera suddenly twitched as Tony gasped, his face filled with his horror._

_"What's wrong Tones?" She whispered, but Tony still jumped and quickly threw the book under the blanket. Clearly prepared in case his dad walked in._

_"The queen of Hearts is horrible! But what can Alice do?" Tony whined, clearly panicking. his hands shaking as he recovered the book. before the clip changed again._

 

 

_This time it was Tony, but he looked distressed, his frown looking like a thunder storm. He was under his bed and the book lay closed in front of him. Jarvis was already kneeling beside him, his face soft and comfortable as he tried to persuade Tony to smile again._

_"I can't believe I finished it already. It's not even January yet." Tony muttered sourly. His face slowly darkening whilst Jarvis tried to comfort him again. Before the tape ended._

 

 

I smirked knowingly at the despair on young Tony's face. There have been plenty of times where Tony finished something he truly loved before he got the satisfaction he craved. An example being when Tony discovered the 'joy' of BBQ chicken pizza. That being all he ate for a week.

"Is there any more clips like that?" Bruce's voice pushed me out of my trance. He was standing at the door, looking longingly at the TV, paused at the scene of  grumpy and tired young boy.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again so much for the...well.... everything. Never thought I would get this much support for my stupid day-dreams. Thanks!

"Umm...I don't think so. This was the only one that looked like Tony looked after it." Clint smiled, but the smile wasn't happy or joyous, it was forced and longing. Like he wanted to believe there was more adorable memories like the one still flickering on the screen.

"What about this one. No dust or mould." Natasha suggested picking a clean but not labelled and certainly not as used.

"Only 1 way to find out." I muttered sourly. I wanted to bury myself inside the cushions but hiding my face in them wasn't working as I was still seeing the same flashing images of Tony being beaten and screeched at. The confident, annoyingly happy, cute man was beaten and whipped as a child. I wouldn't believe it too, but here I was. Clint was now inserting the tape. Bracing myself, I peered over the cushion.

 

 

 

 

_"Okay. Okay. This is test 5 on the machine yet to be named. The date is...um....Test 5." A 14 year old teenager whispered excitedly, his black overgrown hair shielding his worn, tired eyes from the blaring light from the basement. He stood to the side to reveal a wooden table with a jug of water and an empty cup, but looming over the table was a mechanic arm, the wires and circuit boards sloppily drooped out of the robot's limb. It was just higher than the exhausted child genius, its claw twitched every now and then to signal that whatever was shoved inside the machine was actually doing something._

_"Machine, pour the water from the jug into the cup." Tony stated. His voice, if a little forced, was strong and held a certain authority. The machine jerked to life its claw stuttering as it clumsily launched for the jug handle. The boy looked uneasy as the bot then launched again trying to reach the handle. But that changed as the robot then managed to grab the jug and drunkenly pick it up._

_"Um...no. A little to the left" The boy's voice now crumbling into weak and uneasy compared to when he first commanded the bot. The bot almost following the advice. Key word being almost. The bot swung around to the left and threw the jug across the room with a startling, and if you were the boy it was disappointing, shatter._

_"No!" he frowned at the bot now going back into the unmoving limb with the twitching claw, " Um.. Test 5 has ended and the conclusion being that more wiring is needed for the actual limb than the claw. Claw still remains buggy. Future goals include, allowing the limb to move more freely and allow the entire limb to move by wheels. Until then...." the boy ended, the look of disappointment clear in his eyes and slouching shoulders._

 

_The clip then was swamped into fuzziness and then a new clip buzzed to life._

 

_"Hi! This is test 21 on the machine, still yet to be named. Enough chat" The ragged boy said but more warily as someone was clearly holding the camera, the other time the camera being held by a pile of random books._

_"Well.." an enthusiastic female prompted from behind the screen, the nervous boy then walked to stand beside the same table, this time with the same jug and cup, but also with five brick sized wooden blocks._

_"Machine, pick the jug up and pour the water into the cup." instructed Tony, the machine beeped, that being new, then picked the jug up with practised ease. It then swirled round to the cup, all movements being slow and torturous, then tipped the jug into the cup. The water sloshed out of the cup a little but the order was still followed._

_"Ooh Tony! Look! It did it." The hushed women gasped, still not to be seen._

_"Chill, Aunt Peggy." Tony muttered but the proud smile still shone from his face, "Machine, now pile these wooden blocks so they form a tower."._

_The machine then wheeled over to the wooden blocks, the claw smoothly picking up a wooden block. It stacked the first two with ease but then the third was placed wonkily, meaning when the fourth was place the whole thing tumbled. The machine beeped angrily and launched itself at the wooden block, its claw slamming the block on to the desk._

_"No! Machine calm, it doesn't matter!" Tony yelled, the camera shook as Aunt Peggy quickly ducked under another desk but still angled the camera just in time to see the machine then chuck the brick at Tony._

_"Ow you stupid thick motherfu-" Tony halted as he saw his aunt's evil glare when he fell to the floor, "you dummy!" Tony finished looking sour at the bot._

 

_The picture faded again to reveal a final clip:_

 

_"Hey, this is test 39 and.." Tony's usual happy-go-lucky voice dying instantly as someone marched into the room quickly followed by slow respectful steps._

_"Anthony! Jarvis says that you've been having your immature, pathetic and childish dreams again. Rule 12, Make weapons and weapons only." A stern voice bellowed across the messy and tiny basement. Tony's back snapped straight and his hands flinched up to his hair to try to  smooth it out._

_"Sorry, sir. It's just this isn't like the rest of my 'immature' dreams, it works!" He exclaimed, his excitement still evident._

_"You have 40 seconds to demonstrate."_

_"Dum-E, please identify the hacksaw, screw driver and then pour my father a glass of water." Tony ordered, with his back straight and oil now rubbed off his arms looked like a true professional. The bot followed the rules to the letter with fast and precise movements, after pouring the water the bot shyly handed the drink. Which Howard then took one look at and then smashed._

_"Where did you get the wiring and parts to this feverish hallucination? From Stark Industries normal and functioning products, you are testing my patience boy! You will never be a hero, only a disappointment. So stop with this childish pretending!" Howard roared as he grabbed a sharp pair of scissors and started to snap and tear the delicate wires that finally allowed the machine to work after 38 fails._

 

_The camera cut out along with the clip._

 

 

 

" ~~~~That was horrifyingly adorable" Clint then commented, chuckling at the first few attempts at the bot they know today.

"I'm not of understanding, how is friend Tony now small and trapped inside the box. I doubt this is the loud and striking Tony. I don't appreciate being shown the abuse of this random child" Thor spat his disgust.

"No, Thor. This is Tony in the past, when he was a child. We're watching these to learn more about Tony. And...um." I stuttered as the crushing reality slammed into my chest, "Oh no, I was quoted him! I said he wasn't a hero. I told him stop pretending! I'm no better than the monster who Tony had to fight against!". I could only feel every tear claw down my face, I deserve this agony, to be punished.

"Rogers! I don't care whether I have to chain you to the chair and show you every video just to prove that you were never Howard and never will be!" Natasha commanded  whilst shoving another tape into the video player slot, "Look, the screen shows a monster and what I see here is a over thinking hero!".

 

 

 

" _Stop! You can't just punish him! He's not yours to corrupt!" Tony screamed from Jarvis' arms, Jarvis keeping him pinned to the ground with a look of absolute horror moulding his face. His pale and shaking hands clearly showed he felt sick at the sight. Howard had a gun pressing into a random boy's head. He was the same age as  Tony, 15, and wore causal summer clothes. His lemon coloured hair was now sweaty on his pale face. His shiny and teary eyes never losing contact with Howard._

_"I won't allow my son to become a faggot, you'll thank me later boy!" Howard shrieked._

_"No! Punish me not him! I'll be good. I'm sorry David!" Whimpered Tony from the ground._

_"Stark! Remember what I said. I don't like Anthony, he's too strict. I don't like son of Stark, he tries to hard to impress. I don't like Tony, he's too show offy. I love Tones though, he's shy and sweet." The boy now called David called, smiling as tears crawled down his cheeks. Before a..._

_BANG! A body falls to the floor._

 

 

 

No one dared looked. Too many fears. Too many questions. Just no. Natasha meant well!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I'm thinking of ending this fanfic soon. Maybe in two chapters or so? Plus, this was the first ever Avengers fanfic I've written so thanks so much for the support! I am really worried that i'm messing up the characters. but thanks so much again! Here ya go!

"I refuse to believe this is friend Tony's childhood. He's a brave and mighty warrior of metal, he never deserved this treatment. He has no scars, he's too strong to have suffered from this." Thor stated bitterly like the video left a sour taste in his mouth. But everyone had the same expression.

"Stark's mask is strong and a mighty warrior, the real Stark is shy and very scarred." Natasha replied, her face still holding a stern look but her eyes revealed the strange look of empathy. Not like her.

"It doesn't matter now, I'll never be able to look Tony in the eyes ever again. I work in the same lab as him, I'll never be able to look at a belt without picturing that." Bruce stuttered, a swirling green creeping in his face now. But it wasn't Hulk. I had the same feeling.

"He will come back after his meeting and he will sleep next to me. I will have to sit there, reliving each tape. Tony can read my like a book, he'll see I'm upset and question. We all know how stubborn he is." I gloomily muttered into my hands, I was speaking to myself really but when I felt Natasha's hand rest on my shoulder, I couldn't help the stuttered breath I took to stop my tears already dribbling down my chin, "He never deserved any of this! No wonder he never wanted to talk about this! He'll never forgive us for going through his stuff. He will never look at me again!".

"Guys, look!" Clint said as he played the new clip.

 

 

 

 

_"I can't believe we finally persuaded Howard to come. Did you compromise his whiskey?" Jarvis commented from behind the camera. This time they were at a school now walking down one of the winding corridors filled with school work and proud awards the school has won. Peggy and Howard walking stiffly in front._

_"We are Starks, not peasants. I don't want Anthony to mix with these drooling future Burger King employees." Howard said with absolute disgust at the badly drawn drawings of families and trees on the walls._

_"He's never been around other children, no siblings and none of your businesses partners have children. It will him some good." Peggy smiled, guiding them to a hall filled with chairs. Other proud parents sat whispering eagerly at one another. The teachers all stared as Howard walked in, but no one made any fuss. They all sat down near the front row of the chairs, getting the best view of the make-shift stage. Moments later, a elderly looking teacher stood up and started the show._

_"Welcome here today, parents. To Heath lane primary school for the annual school science show. One by one our students will then a brief speech about their projects. So, on with the show!" The teacher announced cheerily and   prompted the first kid. Child after child performed, most performances were small experiments to see 'What floats and What doesn't' made by shy quiet kids. Howard kept a muttering commentary throughout about how this kid will become a cleaner._

 

_Finally, Anthony stepped on to the stage._

 

_"The main problem our schools facing today is conflicting with students learning. Can you guess? Helping all students. There is only one teacher per class with an average of 30 students in a class. So my project was based around helping those who struggle with computing skills." Tony's voice sounded hollow and fake. His eyes were transfixed on Howard the whole time._

_"We plug this memory stick into the computer," Tony continued and logged on a computer. When he inserted the memory stick a blue rectangle popped up on screen. White writing then flashed in the new window. It read 'My name is Machine, you can ask me questions', many parents silenced themselves seeing the weird memory stick._

_"Students can ask Machine questions which can help their learning." Tony concluded. He demonstrated by asking how to send an email, Machine then answered with a step by step guide._

 

 

 

 

"Was this tape clean as well." Bruce asked, feeling a sense of dread creeping throughout the group.

"No, so something goes wrong here somewhere." Clint replied with his eyes glued to the screen.

 

 

 

_The parents applauded before Howard stood up._

_"Where did you find the materials to build this 'Machine'?"_

_"I borrowed a memory stick and inserted the code myself." Tony answered straight faced but his hands started to tremble._

_"Are you aware that 'Machine' blocks off half of the screen, making it harder for students to see what they are being helped with? Also, 'Machine' is only coded to answer set questions. Every kid won't word their questions exactly like you've worded it. And why did you name the memory stick?" Howard persisted and climbed on to the stage and snatched Tony by the ear._

_"Um... To make it more user friendly?" Tony guessed but had obviously got it wrong. Howard dragged Tony outside whilst smacking his head, muttering about how humiliating that was for Stark Industries._

 

 

 

 

_"Hey, leave him alone!" A tiny child called out to Howard. Jarvis focussed the camera on the scruffy and scrawny boy._

_"You dare boy!" Howard spluttered and charged forward, but Tony said the wrong thing._

_"Dad! Stop he's my friend!" Tony gasped as Howard left him for the new kid, "Rhodey!"._ _"Howard, we are in public. Don't-" But Peggy was interrupted by Howard stealing the camera and grabbing Tony again._

_"Stark men don't like, don't love..."_

 

 

A voice from behind us all finished the line with the tape Howard.

"...Stark men only correct. Rule 5."

 

 

 

 

 

"Tony, you're early!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD!!! The previous chapter stirred everyone up a bit. Gave me a heart attack! But thanks SO SO SO much for the support! I think that this is the end. I'll have to now try to write another main series (at the moment i'm stuck writing random fanfics that don't make sense when I read them again) so that will start at some point. Thanks so much! You guys give me so much and I give you guys a shit story in return just seems unfair. So if you want anything, a sequel or you have a prompt then i'll try my best!!! Just leave a comment. Thanks!!!

We all turned to see Tony standing tall with blank eyes. His face was set straight and stern with no emotion, a usual look for Natasha but foreign for Tony. He usually loved to show his emotions, his heart sparkling into his chocolate coloured eyes, but he only wore a mask on TV or if someone he didn't trust was too close to finding out the truth. But I never considered myself to be on the list of 'People Tony Will Never Trust'. Yet here  where I was being stared at with a merciless blank glare.

"Babe, this isn't what it looks like! We're doing this to help yo-" I started, I stood up with my hands in front of me.

"Helping me! For God's sake Steve, when we started dating I thought I wouldn't have to deal with any more bullshit excuses! How was watching my private videos going to help me?! I just can't believe you right now! I c-c-can't de-deal with this right now!" Tony gasped, already storming towards the elevator. You could tell Tony was angry because J.A.R.V.I.S immediately opened the elevator when Tony was no where near it.

"No! Babe please! It wasn't like that. You just get those nightmares and you never explain them, I wanted to be able to comfort you in those times. Not just stand there. Please whatever you think we're about to do, we won't!" I struggled to plead, my throat becoming sour and dry. I managed to grasp his hand and twist him around. For the room to be plunged into an icy silence.

 

Tony was sobbing.

 

The broken and lonely boy suddenly replaced the overworked business.

"No! Don't t-t-touch me! You clearly w-w-wa-wanted to make me out as a freak! You wanted t-t-to show o-o-off about your f-f-fr-freak's childhood!" Tony screamed whilst the tears choked every word. The over whelming sadness drowned Tony.

"Wait, you saying it like Steve has found these videos and watched them before. Steve?" Natasha then butted in, her face calm but certainly softer than her usual mask.

"Of c-c-course Steve's seen them before! I didn't exactly h-h-hid-hide them! But I never wanted him to show them off, so back off Romanov!" Tony accused, trying to tug his arm free from my worried and protective grip.

"What? I haven't Tones, Clint found them whilst we were spring cleaning. We got curious and well, here we are!" I soothed, Tony looking completely lost now. The blank mask died to show the confused, lost and scared boy underneath.

"Oh..." He finished before charging into my arms. His arms wound around my neck as if I was a life raft. His tears no longer on show for the world's judgement, that was something else I love about Tony. I was the only one who saw his fears and wiped his tears and cleaned his wounds. Knowing how Tony was usually exhausted after a long meeting, so after that outburst Tony was going to be near collapse.

"Guys, start cooking some chips and bring some ketchup. We'll be on Tony's floor, I'll inform you via J.A.R.V.I.S when he's ready. Leave the tapes." I commanded in a strong voice and picked Tony up and balancing him on my hip as if he was a giant baby. He hooked his legs around my waist and snuggled into my neck.

 

 

 

 

We were sat on his bed watching... I wasn't paying attention, I kept my eye on Tony throughout his sleep. I was slouching up against the headboard with Tony resting between my legs and drooling on my chest. The plate of chips were demolished and feeling full and emotionally exhausted, Tony didn't last ten minutes. I continued to play with his curling tufts of hair in his sleep. His eyes started to flicker from side to side, he was dreaming. But not a pleasant dream. His shoulders tensed. His breath shortened. He started to sweat and shift.

"Hey, calm down babe. I promise, you're safe." I soothed and carefully moved him so he was resting more into my arms.

"Dad...please..." Tony muttered as he squirmed with a new vigour.

"Tones, please wake up!"

"Huh?" Tony said now sitting up and staring me down, "Look, I'm sorry Steve. A while back I moved that box to my wardrobe because I knew you would eventually find it. I didn't want to give them to you face to face because I didn't want to watch them again, but I wanted you to know. So it thought you watched them and then just gave them to everyone! It just made me feel like crap. Like I wasn't worth the effort, just like dad said." Tony explained, cupping my face like I needed the comfort just as much as he did.

"Don't explain yourself Tones. I'm honoured that you trusted me to know that about you, I'm just sorry I gave that trust to the rest of team. By the way, the all feel sorry, they never laughed once." I hummed and slowly kissed Tony, feeling the tension leak away from him as our lips danced.

 

 

 

 

Days passes, Pepper was told that something happened at the tower and gave Tony a week off. We spent 3 days just hiding and making out on Tony's bed, waiting until Tony was ready to face the team. The team didn't have to wait long.

"Natasha! Move!" Tony whined jokingly as he failed to battle Natasha for the coffee machine, the rest laughing from the table.

"You were adorable! Did you have Captain America pyjamas?" Clint teased still not forgetting the Captain America memorial of young Tony's bedroom.

"Everyone back then was obsessed with the dear Captain, just ask Coulson!" Tony snapped back finally getting the coffee he wanted.

"How did the meeting with A.R.B.C go? I never had the time to check." Bruce asked whilst digging through the newspaper.

"Please don't remind me! Doesn't matter what I say, they'll always come crawling back." Tony sighed as he cherished that first sip from the precious cup.

 

 

 

It was one of those surprisingly calm moments in the tower. What you've got to remember is the tower is filled with superheroes who don't know each other and one of them has extreme anger issues. So for everyone joking and just happy in one single moment, no world threats, no arguments, no awkward silences, just bliss. We all have our forbidden topics, for Tony it's Afghanistan and his childhood. But that doesn't mean he's broken or weak. Doesn't mean he can't be put back together again. Tony will recover. He will get better. Howard never stopped Tony, he never made him lose hope.

 

I will make Tony better. I will make Tony whole again. 1 day at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I can't guarantee when I will next upload. Also, this is my first fanfic I've written through Archive, so if I do something stupid, then please tell me.


End file.
